Levicienta y otros cuentos de Horror
by LoveWildlife
Summary: No había necesitado una varita mágica para hacer eso. Mucho menos leer un libro de princesas -o quién sabe si realmente lo leyó-. En el momento en que mordió su mano por la desesperación, todo le supo un poco más dulce de lo habitual. (AU)


**¡Konnichiwa!~**

Este es mi primer Fic de SNK (Sean buenos conmigo xD) se me ocurrió tras ver miles de imágenes de Levi como princesa tipo Disney ku kuku~ tal vez estas cosas sean muy comunes… ¡Pero no me aguante a escribir esto, de veraz! Así que tal vez sea algo fantasioso y a la vez muy cliché pero ennn fin.

 **Argumento:** Después de una interminable guerra de comida en el cuartel de la tropa de reconocimiento, los novatos y los veteranos tendrán que atenerse a las consecuencias de Levi y sus utensilios de limpieza, pero que pasa si Eren desea con todas sus fuerzas salvar a sus compañeros de lo que les espera. Solo tenía que morderse la mano después de todo…

" _Si lo puedes soñar, lo puedes hacer".- Walt Disney_

 **Parejas:** ¡Levihan de ley!, Erenri y Armin x Krista (Por ahora xD)

 _ **Disclaimer: Tome los personajes prestados de Hajime- sama, solo para poderles vestidos y corona. Historias y demás propiedad de Disney.**_

 _X_

 _¡Disfruten la lectura, por favor!_

 _X_

 _^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^_

 _LEVICIENTA_

 _Y_

 _OTROS CUENTOS DE HORROR_

 _^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^_

 **"¡Esto no es un cuento de Hadas!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La suciedad era algo que le molestaba en exceso; el polvo, las manchas, incluso la suela de su zapato le sacaba de quicio. Su cara lo decía todo cuando encontraba el piso sin barrer o las ventanas opacas. No era digno para sus ojos ver cualquier mancha de suciedad.

Por esa misma razón…

¡¿A quién se le ocurría insultarlo de esa manera?! Quien o quienes eran los responsables de ese desastre. Estaba casi seguro de que eran aquellos mocosos a quienes llamaba subordinados y creía haber entrenado bien. Resoplo con fastidio, observaba con una ceja encajada el panorama del lugar. Las paredes estaban manchadas con una cosa viscosa color verde. El piso regado con quien sabe que, las sillas patas arriba, papas aplastadas en la mesa, fideos del día anterior pegados en las ventadas. ¡Hasta en el techo había huellas del crimen! Y eso no era todo, no, no no. Había un gran mensaje en la pared -con cortesía- escrito con salsa de tomate (su favorito). Iba a ser una larga noche para los culpables.

Salió de la cocina con un semblante en blanco, con un severo tic en su ojo izquierdo, azoto la puerta y camino con pasos firmes hacia el segundo piso del cuartel. Donde creía que todos se escondían. Repentinamente un trueno azoto el cuartel, escucho gritos y luego deposito una sonrisita malévola en sus finos labios. Empezaba a pensar que aquello sería divertido… hacerlos limpiar hasta el amanecer.

 _(*)_

Jean miraba con nerviosismo sus manos y dirigía una que otra mirada a Mikasa que no perdía los nervios, y parecía no pestañear en ningún momento. Eren por su parte no dejaba de susurrar improperios por lo bajo y maldecir como nunca antes en su vida. Sasha comía una patata sin siquiera masticar, mejor dicho, se embutía la patata, mientras Conie intentaba quitarle despreocupadamente un pedazo de su aperitivo. Armin suspiro pesadamente una quinceava vez y Krista le dijo que todo estaría bien… una venteaba vez…

-¡Que fue eso!- grito despavorido un rubio de ojos azules, salto de donde estaba y corrió a esconderse debajo del escritorio de Erwin Smith. Claramente el clima tampoco estaba a su favor. Krista hizo exactamente lo mismo, siguió a Armin sin siquiera pensárselo. Tal vez no estar con su mejor amiga, Ymir, le ponía los nervios de punta.

-No te preocupes Armin, estoy casi seguro de que no fue Levi subiendo las escaleras para matarnos.- soltó Eren con un ligero toque de sarcasmo, escondido detrás de un estante con libros.- No nos queda otra que luchar. Esconderse no es la mejor opción. ¡Ya olvidaron lo que aprendi!—

-¡Cierra el pico, no es el mejor momento para escuchar tus ridículos discursos!- musito a regañadientes Jean, tapándole la boca al pelinegro. Este lo miro con disgusto, pero después accedió a mantenerse en silencio. Se le cruzo por la cabeza, que posiblemente no podrían calmar la ira del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Seria una mala idea…

-Saben…-soltó una voz diferente al aire.- ¡Aun no puedo creer que le hayan hecho eso a las patatas!

-¡Silencio!- protestaron todos los presentes en la habitación "más segura de toda la base" – y se escuchó una que otra voz quebradiza-. El dueño de aquel cuarto se había tomado unas largas vacaciones, y había dejado toda su inocua confianza depositada en el cabo Rivaille y sus utensilios de limpieza. ¡Pero por supuesto! Ni una mancha iba a encontrar cuando regrese, ni un solo libro desordenado en su muy pulcro escritorio, es más, de seguro los novatos, dejarían de ser novatos cuando él pisara de nuevo aquel lugar. Dejarlo todo en manos de Levi era la mejor opción… claro, si quería regresar y ver a todos con las cabezas comprometidas a un corte certero…

-¡Ya olvidaste que todo empezó por tu culpa Sasha!- dijo el de cabello miel frunciendo sus cejas como si fuesen una.- ¡Tu obsesión por comer nos llevó demasiado lejos!- exclamo quejoso hasta las entrañas.

-¡Que yo recuerde, TU le seguiste el juego Jean!- grito Eren fijando sus ojos en el peliteñido, avanzo amenazante y se interpuso entre él y Sasha.

-¡Tú tampoco te quedaste de brazos cruzados Jaeger!- agarro la camisa del chico y la estrujo con fuerza.

-¡Hey para, cara de caballo, me romperás la camisa!

Krista, quien escuchaba atenta se paró de su escondite- No peleen, todo estará bien, solo no hagan ruido- soltó su veintiunoava vez... Conie les pidió amablemente que se callaran pero no fue suficiente, Sasha continúo devorando nerviosa su patata y empezó un griterío de voces muy cabreadas en la más pacífica de las habitaciones.

-¡Chi-cos!- grito tartamudo en rubio del comienzo- de repente Levi-san… no se molesta- comento con ingenuidad mortal. Su inocente comentario hizo girar a más de una cabeza, todos los pares de ojos se fijaron en él por un momento y podría decirse que un arcoíris de esperanza lo rodeo por un segundo. Sin embargo, el rubito se aferró a la madera del mueble como si su vida dependiera de eso. Los gritos pararon por un momento y los presentes se dedicaron miradas comprensivas. Hasta que…

-¿¡TU CREES QUE LEVI Y SU OBSESIÓN INSANA POR LA LIMPIEZA NOS VAN A PERDONAR!?- vocifero una joven con gafas a todo pulmón.

-¡AHH!- el grupo dividido de novatos dio un respingón en su sitio y se escuchó a más de uno caer de cara contra el condenado piso. Excepto en la esquina inferior derecha del cuarto, allí solo se escuchaban ronquidos y uno que otro quejido por parte de la pelinegra con bufanda roja.

-SHHHHHH.- exclamo la misma voz, que había perturbado los únicos segundos de paz de todos los presentes.

-¿¡Tú de donde saliste!?- exclamo Jean como si hubiese visto al mismísimo fantasma de Scrooge – El de la navidad futura exactamente-

-Ha-ha-han- ji-ji-san- logro vocalizar el rubito sobándose la nariz y la frente.

-¿He? De que hablas… estuve aquí todo el rato- dijo empujando sus lentes.

-¿Y los demás?- pregunto temblorosa la chica de rubio cabello, sus manos heladas se congelaron aún más y sus nervios brotaron como flores en primavera.

El tiempo de respuesta que Hanji se tomó para responder fue peor que eterno. Los ojos expectantes de los críos se posaron en su mirada, la tensión aumento a números inigualables, solo un bochornoso estornudo de Conie hizo que todos la dejaran de ver como si fuese un Titán. Con un ligero ronquido de fondo la pelimarron comenzó a hablar.

-Posiblemente los demás…- pausa dramática- Ya hayan sido capturados…- gemidos de angustia sonaron en las cuatro paredes que los aprisionaban- Yo fui la única que pude escapar… Petra, Auruo, Gunther y Erd se quedaron en el primer piso. Ellos iban detrás de nosotros la última vez que los vi.

-¿¡Cuando te escapaste con nosotros?!- exclamo Eren extrañado.

-Hmm… Yo fui quien abrió la puerta del Escritorio de Erwin.- metió su mano al bolsillo.- Tengo las llaves.- embozo una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro.

-¿Y eso de que nos servirá?- inquirió Conie con una mueca en el rostro.

-De nada. Levi tiene los duplicados.- soltó sin preocupación. -Tarde o temprano nos encontrara y nos matara si pensárselo dos veces.- Hanji Zoe dio un largo bostezo y después se paró despreocupada empezando a buscar un libro entre los estantes. Nada nuevo para los novatos, sabían que la líder de escuadrón podía llegar a ser Tripolar en algunos casos.

-¡QUE!- grito desesperado el ojiazul. Sus ojos se colocaron en blanco y después cayo desmayado en los brazos de Krista.

-Valimos mierda.- farfullo el peliteñido caminando para sentarse junto a un estante con libros.

-¡No digas eso!- espeto Eren encajando una ceja- ¡Todavía podemos hacer algo!

-¿¡Como que!?- le respondí este furioso.- ¿¡Acaso te convertirás en Titan y seremos felices para siempre!?- golpeo enfado el estante. Grave error. Todos los libros fueron directo a su cabeza.- ¡Auch!

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Te lo tienes bien merecido!

-¡Cállate y ayúdame a poner todo esto en su lugar!- dijo el de facciones equinadas sobándose la cabeza y parándose con la ayuda de la pared.

-Sugoi… Cuantos libros tiene Erwin-san- exclamo el rubito, ayudando a Jean a ponerlos todos en su respectivo lugar, dándole una hojeada a cada portada que se encontraba por ahí.

-… Y esto…- dijo para sí mismo Eren. Se agacho y pudo ver un libro totalmente diferente a los otros. Este era de un color rosado pastel, era de tapa dura y tenía muchas imágenes como para una niña de 5 años. -¿Qué haría Erwin con un libro como este?

-Lo leerá muy seguido- exclamo el chico sin un pelo en la cabeza.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto la chica comelona con curiosidad, a lo que todo el mundo le prestó atención.

-Lo puso en la sección de libros importantes.- respondió inquietante ya que sus compañeros no se daban cuenta y lo miraban extrañados. "Después a mí me llaman despistado"- Ahí dice.- señalo y efectivamente estaba escrito en negrita y letra mayúscula.

-No creo que Erwin-chan lea eso en su tiempo libre…o si… ¡Que interesante!- dijo la chica de gafas con entusiasmo y pensando en futuras bromas para el mandamás. La antes callada Hanji fue directo al portador del libro rosado.

-Que hermoso libro.- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos azules la de cabello rubio y se acercó con cautela para poder verlo mejor- ¿Podría verlo por un momento Eren-kun?

El pelinegro despego los ojos del empalagoso texto que estaba leyendo y se lo entregó a la chica que pocos sabían estaba más emparentada con ese libro. En el momento que toco la tapa del cuento portador de finales felices, sueños hechos realidad y vestidos, coronas y más. Sintió algo extraño al leer las primeras páginas, era un sentimiento muy familiar a decir verdad. Similar pero muy diferente.

-¿Oyeron eso?- comento inquietante Arlert redirigiendo sus ojos azulinos a la puerta.- Le-le-le-v-i.- tartamudeo a mas no poder y se quedo es Shock con los ojos bien abiertos. En ese lapso de segundo, Krista soltó el libro horroriza coloco en su rostro una triste mueca que nadie más vio por la desesperación de esconderse. Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla y lo peor de todo, no sabía el porqué.

Jean se escondió detrás de aquel estante traidor y dedico una última mirada a Mikasa que se levantó un poco confundida tras todo el jaleo que estaban armando –Ella realmente tiene el sueño pesado-. Eren recogió el libro rosa pastel que la rubia había dejado caer al suelo y se paró en medio de la sala. Sasha corrió a esconderse debajo de la alfombra y Conie la siguió lo más rápido que pudo. Hanji salto en nervios y se fue a esconder detrás del escritorio de Erwin junto con Krista y Armin. El último nombrado había visto todo, todo lo que le había pasado a su dulce compañera. Él no la conocía muy bien, mejor dicho, nadie la conocía mejor que Ymir, pero no podía ignorar el hecho de que algo le había pasado.

-Valimos mierda…- murmuro nuevamente Jean al ver la diminuta silueta de Rivaille parada en la puerta con escobas en las manos y una expresión maléfica en su rostro. Acompañado de Petra y Auruo. Ellos parecían susurrar un "Lo siento". Aparentemente los habían encontrado antes y tuvieron que decirle la verdad a Rivaille… Que no habían sido solo ellos.

-¡Has algo Eren!- grito una voz que se colocó en los oídos del nombrado. No había nada más que hacer, iba hacer una transformación pequeña en titan. Como la vez en que paro un disparo y salvo a sus compañeros. Una idea loca se le atravesó por la mente justo antes de morderse el dedo. Y esa idea tenia algo aparentado con el libro sujetado por su mano derecha, sus ojos se desviaron al título del libro y por un momento su imaginación tomo voluntad propia sobre sus actos…

En el momento en que mordió su mano por la desesperación, todo en él, le supo un poco más dulce de lo habitual…

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

 _X_

 _Lo sé, esto es un desastre._

 _Jajaja Tal vez Eren y los demás estén exagerando demasiado, que les podría hacer Levi, con esa estatura que tiene ¡Por favor!_

 _Levi enviando mirada asesina a la escritora*_

 _Okey… ejem. Este prologo me pareció un poco extraño y loco pero por sobre todo espero les haya gustado. Historia T.T… pobre, ella no cree en los cuento de hadas… pero tranquila ¡Ahí está tu Armin! 3_

 _En capítulos siguientes pondré como una especie de OVA "¡Por la patata!" explicando lo que paso en cocina y el mensaje de cortesía que le dejaron a Levi escrito con salsa de tomate. (Le puse que el tomate era su favorito porque para mí tiene un muy curioso parecido a los Uchihas hahaha) Levi Uchiha… okno.-._

 _¡Ya nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo número uno!_

 _Me olvidaba xD_

 _¿Porque Mikasa se durmió todo el Prologo?_

 _ **atte-LoveWildlife**_

 _X_


End file.
